


Keeping Her Safe

by BunnyFair



Series: Soundwave [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, On the Run, Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He would do anything to keep her safe. He would give his own spark if it meant she would live.
Relationships: Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Soundwave [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814683
Kudos: 2





	Keeping Her Safe

Soundwave sped down the empty, broken highway as several black vehicles followed him. He pushed his engine faster, ignoring the warning for imminent harm. His wheels were practically burning and he turned tightly, speeding towards some abandoned buildings.

He couldn't let them catch him. As soon as he caught wind of this 'Cemetery Wind' and their inner dealings with K.S.I. and the bounty hunter Lockdown, he informed Optimus Prime of his finding and left with Alice. Optimus Prime was too wanted to safely keep her with him and disappeared after sending the autobots a message to hide.

Alice now sat in the front seat, the seat belt tightly strapped across her body and Ravage at her feet. Ravage was signficantly smaller this time, built with smoother plating, and a small plasma cannon on his back. Her fear was tangible, reaching his vents and tainting them.

He ignored when they sprayed bullets at his back end, feeling their slight sting. He drove into a building, scanning quickly. He spotted a weakened wall and drove towards it, slamming through it.

He ignored how the bricks dented his frame and watched as the wall crumbled behind him, blocking them from following him any further. He kept driving, leaving the town and his pursuers behind.

He drove until the sun hid behind the horizon and stopped once he reached an old gas station. Nothing else was around for miles and the road looked like it hadn't been actively used in years. He could safely transform without being spotted.

He opened the door and unlatched the seat belt, letting her out. Ravage jumped out and looked around, sitting beside her as she gripped the door tightly. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, breathing heavily.

He opened the trunk for her and softly said, "Alice, we are safe. Eat."

She nodded slightly and kept one hand on him as she walked slowly. Her hair had grown out and she kept it in a ponytail. She was desperately was in need of a shower and new clothes, but he wasn't going to risk staying in the public eye for too long.

She pulled the small cooler out and her duffel bag of bare necessities before pulling them under the cover of the gas station. He transformed and looked around, standing up straight. No one was around, good.

She sat on the cooler and took a deep breath, hugging herself tightly. "Soundwave?"

He knelt down and looked down at her. "Alice, needs sustinence. Eat."

She shook her head slightly. "I can't. I'm too wired."

He sat down and reached over to gently nudge her with his fingertips, wrapping her in his hand. Dark storm clouds gathered above them. It'd provide her with fresh water, but it'd lower the temperature even further.

She clung to his hand and Ravage wound around her feet. He could feel her hands trembling, her heart rate still escalated. She would not sleep easily tonight.

He guided her off the cooler and carefully opened it, motioning Ravage to pull out some food and a bottle of water. "It will rain tonight."

She nodded slightly, sniffling. "It's gonna be even colder but at least I get a shower."

He simply nodded. Ravage pulled out a can of food and bottle carefully in his jaws, setting them on the ground in front of her. Ravage slinked inside the small station to look for anything of use.

She rubbed her eye and slowly pulled away, sitting back on the cooler again and reaching down to pull off her shoes and socks. She picked up the bottle and twisted the cap, drinking some. Her hand still trembled, but her heart rate slowly lowered.

He swore to keep her safe and he would. He would drive until his tires fell off and then would keep going if it meant keeping her safe. He would kill anyone who would threaten her life.

He would keep her safe until his very spark gave out.


End file.
